The Meeting
by Edward'smyhoneymuffin
Summary: This is post Revelations. What would happen if while Schuyler and Oliver were running away, Schuyler ran into Jack! This is a one-shot, but if I get enough requests I might add more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N ... This is post Revelations. If you haven't already read the first chapter of The Van Alen Legacy then you wouldn't know, but it says that Schuyler and Oliver have been running away. So that's how I got this idea. What would happen if while Schuyler and Oliver were running, Schuyler ran into Jack?! Theere's a little bit of Abbadon in this. If this offends you or you don't like it please DO NOT read! I don't want to cause anyone any discomfort or make them mad!

~Schuyler~

Schuyler woke up one sunny foggy Monday morning in England. She walked into the kitchen of her's and Oliver's small hotel room to get a glass of orange juice, when she saw a note on the counter. She picked it up and saw that it was labeled _Schuyler _so she started to read it. It said...

_Schuyler,_

_Good morning. I decided to go to the store to get some food. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping so I decided not to wake you up, hence the letter. I'll be out until about four so do whatever. _

_I'll see you then,_

_Oliver_

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 a.m.. It was a little lonely in the house so she decided to go take a walk. She got dressed- wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, one of Oliver's baggy black sweatshirts, and a pair of black converse- picked up a key and her cell phone. She didn't have the energy to change her appearence so she just stayed the way she was.

~Jack~

Jack was standing in a huge clothing store, that he already forgot the name to, to watch Mimi try on clothes for a party they were in England for. Yep, England. They had to travel across seas just because Mimi wanted to go to this, so called, fabulous party one of her friends was having. he was absolutely dreading it and just wanted to go back to their fancy hotel and relax.

Mimi looked over at him and asked, "What do you think of this one?" Before she turned back around to the mirror.

She was wearing a deep red, short sleeved, floor length gown. It had an opening in the back and a V-neck that went down to her navel. It hugged her in all the right places and saying that she looked beatiful in it would be an understatement.

"It's beatiful, but don't you think that it's a little too formal for a casual party?" Jack replied.

"I suppose your right. I'll just have to try something else on," said Mimi.

Jack groaned mentally, he couldn't stand to be in here another second. So, he said, " Actually, I think I'm going to go take a walk. My legs are starting to cramp up from sitting so long."

Mimi looked back over at him and decided that he wasn't much help anyway so she said "Okay" and watched him walk out before taking off the dress and yelling for one of the workers complaining that, "The dress was too much and that she wanted something more casual."

~...&...~

While Jack was walking he started thinking. It was mostly that he couldn't believe that the bonding was only in a few short months and that it was way too soon. Eventually his thoughts lead to Schuyler. He missed her terribly and kept thinking that he would never see her again. He still loved her and he couldn't believe that she broke up with for that awful red blood, Oliver, he thought his name with disgust!

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice ,at first, a certain black and blue haired girl a little farther down the sidewalk and freeze. But after he shook his head of his thoughts and paid more attention he noticed. He froze too. He thought he was going crazy, it couldn't be her. It just couldn't. But, yes, it was. It was his love, his heart, his... _Schuyler_!

Before he could control what he was doing he yelled out her name and ran after her. It was her! It really was her! Of all places he couldn't believe that he would find her here, in England, while he was supposed to be here for a party! She turned around as fast as she could and ran the other direction he was going. When she did this he started panicking and ran faster.

~Schuyler~

Schuyler was just minding her own business, taking a walking, when she saw _him_. Jack Force. The one and only man she loved. Sure, she loved Oliver, but she loved Jack a thousand times more! When she saw him she froze. She realized he hadn't noticed her yet and was about to make a run for it when he looked in her direction, yelled her name, and started running after her.

She turned around as fast as she could and started running away from him. She knew she couldn't let him catch her or else she would spill that she still loved him. She knew that if he caught her that's what he would say. He would tell her that he loved her and he missed and she couldn't handle that.

She ran into a huge crowd of people and then into a dark alley. She slowed to a stopped and looked around. She figured she lost him so she sighed in relief and looked away from the opening of the alley. She started thinking that was a really close call until she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth.

~Jack~

He almost caught her, bit she ran into a huge crowd of people. He started looking around and saw an someone walk into an alley. He then made his way to it and looked in and he saw her. She was standing with her back to him and was sighing in relief, it sounded like. He walked towards her quietly, when he reached her he covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and grabbed her from behind.

She was struggling so he said, "Shh. It's okay, it's me, Jack. She was still struggling and he realized that she was trying to get away from him. She didn't know why, but he wasn't going to wait to figure it out! So he turned her around, still holding on to her, and asked her, "What's wrong? Why are you trying to get away from me?!"

She didn't answer him and he was starting to get angry. Without realizing what he was doing he yelled at her, "_**STOP!**_"

Schuyler immediantly stopped struggling and looked up at him wide-eyed. Jack couldn't stop what he was doing. He was Abbadon now. Before he could stop what he was doing he started kissing Schuyler. This wasn't just some normal soft kissing, it was rough and hard and forced!

~Schuyler~

He yelled at her. _**HE YELLED AT HER!**_ How could he do that? She was confused and scared and all she could do was stare wide-eyed at him. Then he kisses her, and it wasn't one of his normal sweet kisses, it was rough and hard. And she loved it! She couldn't figure out why, but she did. She started to kiss him back and moaned when he shoved his tongue in her mouth and they battled for dominance.

They moved back farther into the alley until they couldn't see or here anything from the road. Schuyler took off Jack's sweater and undershirt, then broke their kiss to start kissing and sucking on every part of his chest and neck she could. Jack groaned and then took off her sweatshirt and t-shirt.

He started to unbutton her pants and while part of himself was coming back he asked her, "Schuyler, are you sur about this?"

To answer his question used the Velox to take off both of their clothes so that they were fully revealed to each other. He got a wicked grin on his face and shoved her down on the ground. Some of himself my have been back, but he was still mostly Abbadon. Without hesitation he shoved into her and groaned when she screamed.

It was painful for her, she was a virgin afterall. But, she could still feel that burst of pleasure. And boy oh boy was it pleasurable! The more he thrusted into her the more the pain subsided and the more the pleasure became more prominant! Each thrust was deep and hard and she had nothing to compare it to. She loved it and she couldn't get enough of it.

She could feel herself coming closer and closer to her climax and she could also feel that he was close too. After three more deep hard thrusts she had an AMAZING orgasm! She couldn't stop herself from yelling out, "I love you. I love you. _**I LOVE YOU!**_"

~Jack~

Jack couldn't believe it! After they both met their release Schuyler yelled I love you. I love you! He never thought that he woud bear those words come out of her mouth again. But, now that he had, he couldn't help but say them right back, "I love you, too!"

He kissed her with all the passion he had for her and she gave the same amount of passion back. He pulled out of her and just layed down, pulling her on top of him. They layed like that until Schuyler's phone rang. She picked it up and started talking. To what he could hear, it was Oliver, and he couldn't help but smirk at knowing that he could feel she was a virgin so he knew that he had gotten to her before Oliver!

He heard Schuyler say goodbye and felt her get up. He looked up at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home," Schuyler replied.

Jack was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that after all of that she was going to leave him again!

She noticed the confused and shocked look on his face so she explained, "Oliver's home and he's worried about me. I can't let him know that I ran into you or he's going to freak out and we'll have to move again. So, would you rather me leave right now and you know where I am or would you like me to stay and tell him that I 'm with you so we'll leave and you won't know where I am?"

He got up and cupped her face with his hands. He leaned in and pecked her lips saying, "Go. As long as I can see you tomorrow."

She smiled and said, "Deal," before they exchanged numbers and left their seperate ways. Knowing that they would see eachother again soon enough!

A/N ... Sooo,... Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? lol Problem? What problem? I don't have problem! lol jk jk So, if you like it review and tell me. If you don't like it review and tell me! lol This is my first story and I think it would be fun to get some reviews. Thanks for reading ... annnnnd hopefully reviewing! lol Buh bye (:


	2. AN

**Hey peeps, lol (: sorry to those who thought this was an update, but I'm most likely not going to write anymore chapters. Before anyone starts yelling at me in reviews (lol) I have my reasons ... 1. I don't have the patience for a story, I'll either get bored with it and delete it or I'll hate what I wrote, delete it, go in new direction, get bored and hate that, and end up deleteing the story anyway! 2. I don't have a lot of time, with school, friends, homework (not really any of that -- I have nice teachers), ect. it's hard to maintain a normal updating schedule that isn't only updating once or twice a month. But, if I did have the time and patience I would soo write more for my loyal readers and reviewers! It's nice to have someone other than a teacher's or friend's opinion of things, haha , lol (: but, even though I'm not writing more of this, I may do another one-shot later in the future, I'm thinking Twilight! I've been reading some good Twilight stories -- if you're looking for one just PM me or ask in a review and I'll give you some great ones, they're all VERY mature though, so make sure you ask me for some more details than what the summary says, if you'd like me to tell you -- anyway, I've been reading some good Twilight stories and I've had some ideas floating around in this dangerous head of mine! Seriously, my head is very dangerous, but fun, I'd compare it to a mix of Mimi and Kingsley (Blue Blods), James, Victoria, Alice, Rosalie, and Jacod (Twilight), and ... probably SpongeBob. lol (: it's a very fun place to be when I'm bored, I just think of random things and I'll end up bursting out in laughter in dead silence and get stared at by a bunch of people , haha (: anyway, sorry about not continuing the story, but I even said in the A/N that it was a one-shot, and I'm sorry for such a long, but funny (you have to admit, it was entertaining to read some of this, huh? lol) A/N. **

**I forgot this when I wrote the one-shot sooo ...**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to Melissa de la Cruz. I just borrowed them for the evening to do very naughty things in alleys ... haha (; gives you ideas when you're married and want to add some excitement and adventure to the bed *cough* or public place *cough* lol :P**


End file.
